Zeppo on the Dawn Treader
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Alexandra Harris thought she had seen it all, all the weird stuff that the Hellmouth spat at her, but setting sail on the seas was deffinatlly a new one for her. Female Xander. I own nothing, except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**"Go Fish"**

**Half the population of Sunnydale High School was at the beach that night, in March, celebrating the swim team's victory against a rival school.**

**Alexandra, Willow and Cordelia were standing by the fire that was made, the formally mentioned girl rubbing her hands together, trying to keep warm.**

**"All I'm sayin' is it's a stupid idea to have a victory party at the beach." Alexandra said to her two friends.**

**"It's officially nippy."**

**"I think it's festive. A party with nature." Willow said, making the black haired girl groan.**

**"It's the team's choice. It was their victory."Cordelia said.**

**Alexandra gave her a look.**

**"Team? Swim team." she chuckled sarcastically.**

**"Hardly what I call a team. The Yankees. Abbott and Costello. The A. Now those were teams." she said, gaining looks from the red head and brunette.**

**"Jealous?" Cordelia asked with a smirk.**

**"No!" Alexandra exclaimed.**

**"Yes, but 'no' more than 'yes'. I mean, look at that!" she said waving her hand towards one of the members of the team talking with a cheerleader, Aura, as she hung all over him.**

**"Dodd McAlvy. Last month he's the freak with jicama breath who waxes his back. He wins a few meets and inherits the cool gene?" she asked.**

**"Well, my cheerleading squad wasted a lot of pep on losers. It's about time our school excelled at something." Cordelia said.**

**"You're forgetting our high mortality rate." Willow said innocently.**

**"We are number one!" Alexandra cheered in fake happiness.**

**Her two friends smiled at her and some students behind them cheered, thinking the demon magnet girl was talking about them winning and not their bad reputation of getting killed every week by vampires or any other type of demon.**

**"Just like that? He actually told you to alter his grade?" Alexandra asked, appalled.**

**Principal Snyder had went up to Willow in her computer class that day and told her to change Gage's, a member of the swim team, grade because she was failing him for not working in class.**

**But he only seemed to care about their winning streak, so Snyder, the troll, decided to give him special treatment because Gage is an athlete.**

**"Exactly. Except for actually telling me to. But he made it perfectly clear of what he wasn't telling me." the red head said.**

**"That is wrong. A big fat spankin' wrong." Alexandra said, annoyed.**

**"It's a slap in the face to everyone who studied hard and worked long hours to earn our D's."**

**"Alexandra, I know you like to take pride in being the voice of the common wuss, but certain people are entitled to special privileges-winners. That's the way the world works." Cordelia said.**

**"What about that 'All men are created equal' thing?" the ravenette asked.**

**"Propaganda spouted by the ugly and less deserving." the brunette said.**

**"I think that was Lincoln." Alexandra said.**

**"Disgusting mole and stupid hat." Cordelia said.**

**"Actually, it was Jefferson." Willow said.**

**"Kept slaves, remember?" Cordelia said looking at the red head.**

**"Know what really grates my cheese? That Buffy's not here to share my moral outrage about swim-team perks. She's too busy being one of them." the ravenette said.**

**It's true.**

**Last night, Buffy was spending the night with Cameron, another swim-team member, and he had talked with her non-stop, thinking he had a chance with her since he was winning some meets.**

**But he was soon going to learn that the Slayer doesn't trip over herself to make out with some guy like a common, air headed cheerleader would.**

**"So I'm treated like the baddie just because he has a sprained wrist and a bloody nose." Buffy said when she got to the library.**

**Turns out Cameron had tried to sexually assault her, and she taught him a thing or two.**

**"And I don't have a scratch on me. Which hurts my case a little, but he get's away with it because he's on the swim-team who, by the way, if no one's noticed, have been acting like real jerks lately..." Buffy trailed off as her friends looked up from the books they were researching to give her confused looks, that made her stop her ranting.**

**"So," she giggled nervously.**

**"Anything new with you guys?" she asked sitting in a chair.**

**"Thank you for taking an interest." Giles said.**

**"Some remains were found on the beach this morning. Some human remains."**

**"Dodd McAlvy's remains." Willow said sadly.**

**She hated when people's bodies or remains were found.**

**Even if she didn't know or like the person, it was still depressing.**

**"Vampire?" Buffy asked.**

**"No, he was eviscerated. Nothing left but skin and cartilage." Giles said.**

**"So something ripped him open and ate out his insides?" the Slayer asked, grossed out.**

**"Like an Oreo cookie." Willow said.**

**The others gave her weird looks.**

**"Well, except, you know, without the chocolaty cookie goodness." the red head amended with a weak smile.**

**"Yes, well, Principal Snyder has asked the faculty to keep the news quiet for now, so as not to unduly upset the students." Giles said picking up a book and sitting on the table.**

**"For 'students' read 'swim-team'." Alexandra quipped sarcastically as she looked into the book she was hunched over from her place on the table.**

**"So we're lookin' for a beastie." Willow said.**

**"That, uh, eats humans whole. Except for the skin." Giles said.**

**"This doesn't make any sense." Buffy said.**

**"Yeah, the skin's the best part." Alexandra said in mock seriousness.**

**"Any demons with high cholesterol?" Buffy asked.**

**Giles turned to look at the blonde with a look, questioning the girl's sanity.**

**"You're gonna think about that later, mister, and you're gonna laugh." Buffy said, pointing her finger at the Brittan born man.**

**A few hours later it was night time and the gang was still looking for their demon.**

**Alexandra decided to take a break and get something to drink.**

**"Too much research. Need beverage." she muttered.**

**Her head was down as she neared the spot the vending machines were, close to where the cafeteria was, counting the change in her hands, where someone surprised her by walking right into her, causing the money in her hands to fall to the floor.**

**"Hey! Watch it!" the person snapped.**

**It was Cameron.**

**"Oh, forgive me, your swim teamliness." she taunted bending down to collect her change.**

**"Loser." Cameron said shaking his head and turning to leave.**

**"Likin' the nose, Cam." she called.**

**"Good look for you!"**

**He stopped walking as she stood up.**

**"Meaning what?" he asked turning back to face the smug ravenette.**

**"Meaning Buffy must not be on your list of privileges after all." she said walking closer to him, laughing.**

**"Man, I love it when you guys mess with her." she said, staring him in the eye.**

**He towered above her by only a few inches, arms crossed and giving her the look a spoiled brat would wear if he hadn't gotten his way.**

**Alexandra didn't care.**

**She faced demons every day, some stupid wannabe bad boy wouldn't make her back down.**

**"You're lucky I'm hungry." Cameron said, hoping it sounded threatening.**

**Sadly, it only sounded lame, since it made her smug smile grow.**

**"Oh, the cafeteria's closed." she cooed tauntingly.**

**"Not to me." he said.**

**The jock then turned around and walked off, leaving the smug ravenette behind.**

**She scoffed at his retreating back, then walked over to the vending machines, scanning the drink selections.**

**She was trying to decide which flavor to choose from, grape or orange, when she heard someone scream in pain and something crash to the floor.**

**She turned around, then ran in the direction Cameron walked off in.**

**She thrust the cafeteria doors open, looking around the dark room.**

**Alexandra slowly walked in, looking around carefully for whatever caused the noise and for the guy she had spoken to a few minutes ago.**

**She saw that some of the wooden chairs and tables were turned over on the floor, like someone had bumped into them.**

**She continued walking as she smelled something sick and burning.**

**She looked down at where it was the strongest and put her hand over her mouth to keep her lunch down.**

**"Oh god!"**

**It was Cameron.**

**Eviscerated.**

**His skin and clothing were the only thing left of him, his flesh sizzling as steam rose off of it.**

**Alexandra slowly backed up, ready to run back to the library to warn the others before, with her luck, the demon decided to make another appearance and have her for desert.**

**She turned around and was faced with a creature standing behind her covered in what looked like black scales and had long sharp teeth, whiskers like a catfish, talons and stood on his feet like a man.**

**It screeched in her face, making her scream.**

**In an act of panic, she picked up a chair and smashed it on the beast, making it stumble, then sprinted out the doors.**

**She ran down the hallway, hearing the beast screeching from behind her as it followed.**

**"Buffy!" she called.**

**Without really knowing it, she ran into the pool room, the quickly looked around her surroundings.**

**"Okay, weapon, weapon, weapon! What can I use as a weapon?" she asked, panicking.**

**She turned as the creature burst into the room, then dove towards the pool where she saw a net used for cleaning the pool and picked it up, holding it in her hands, readying to try and defend herself, unaware of the water behind her glowing a cyan blue color.**

**"Okay stay back or you're gonna get it!" she threatened.**

**The creature rushed at her and she repeatedly beat it with the net, making it screech in anger as it swiped it's talons at her.**

**The creature finally grabbed the rod part of the net and yanked it out of the girl's hands.**

**Alexandra almost fell backwards as it took away her only weapon and she cursed her luck.**

**"Alright, so maybe that wasn't one of my smartest moments." she said.**

**The creature then swiped it's powerful arm at her, it's talons slashing her arm as the hit sent her flying back into the glowing waters.**

**Alexandra screamed as her body was submerged, the waves wrapping around her body, the cyan light glowing brighter, blocking her view of the creature and everything else as a sense of calm and peacefulness consumed her.**

**When the light faded, Alexandra righted herself and swam upwards, her head breaking the surface of what appeared to be the ocean on a beautiful, sunny day.**

**She brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, looking around the area in confusion.**

**Instead of the school's pool room where a hideous monster awaited her to possibly kill and eat her, she was floating in the middle of the ocean, the warm sun beating down on her head, momentarily blinding her.**

**"What the hell?" she said.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Where am I?"**

**Alexandra looked around her, still completely lost on what happened.**

**One minute she found the eviscerated body of one of her schoolmates, then came face to face with the demon that killed him, then ran away from it, fought with it, then was knocked back into the school's pool.**

**Wait, that light...**

**Could it have a reason for why she was there?**

**What happened?**

**Did someone cast a spell on the pool or something?**

**Was it the demon's doing?**

**"Hello there!" a voice called behind her.**

**Alexandra turned around to see three people were floating in the water with her.**

**One was a girl with chestnut colored hair and pretty blue eyes, one was a boy with black hair and brown eyes and the last was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was shouting hysterically.**

**"Uh, hi!" Alexandra said swimming over to the group.**

**"Who're you?" the black haired boy asked.**

**"I want to go back to England!" the blond cried.**

**"Alexandra Harris. You?" she asked.**

**"Edmund Pevensie." the black haired boy called.**

**"I'm Lucy Pevensie." the girl said swimming next to Alexandra.**

**"Ah. What about Mr. Wuss over there?" she asked indicating her head towards the blond.**

**Edmund chuckled at that.**

**"For your information, my name is Eustace Scrubs, and I am not a wuss!" the blond said indignantly.**

**"Whatever floats your boat, dude." she said.**

**Alexandra couldn't help but notice that all three had an English accent.**

**Eustace went back to freaking out and Edmund was yelling at him to calm down, but it didn't work.**

**Alexandra almost wished to be back with the demon.**

**"Everyone, swim!" Lucy yelled.**

**They turned around to see that a ship was behind them.**

**"Where the hell did that come from?" Alexandra yelled swimming away, but staying near Lucy as the boys swam ahead of them.**

**"Edmund!" Lucy cried as she went under.**

**"Lucy!" Alexandra cried diving under.**

**She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her back up to the surface.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked as the girl coughed.**

**"I'm fine."**

**The two girls gasped as someone wrapped their arms around the younger girl's waist.**

**"It's alright. I've got you." the man said.**

**Lucy turned around to face the man and smiled.**

**"Caspian!" she said.**

**"Lucy." he smiled.**

**"I take it you know each other." Alexandra said, gaining the man's attention.**

**"Edmund, it's Caspian!" Lucy called to her brother.**

**Caspian, as the man was called, gave the ravenette a curious look before he looked over to where the two boys had stopped swimming and were being helped by some men.**

**"It's alright, boys. You're safe now." he called.**

**"Are we in Narnia?" Edmund asked.**

**"Yes, you're in Narnia." Caspian said as he lead the two girls over to where a plank had been dropped into the water.**

**The three stood on the plank, Caspian on the right, Lucy in the middle and Alexandra on the left, the two older of the group holding onto Lucy so she didn't fall.**

**"Hold on." Caspian said.**

**The plank then rose up, being pulling by ropes by the people on the ship and the three were helped down.**

**The two girls were given brown towels by some of the crew as the other two boys and their rescuers were helped back on.**

**"That was thrilling!" Lucy said smiling.**

**"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked wrapping an arm around the English girl's shoulders, before casting his gaze to the black haired girl, who was looking around at everything in amazement.**

**"I have no idea." Lucy said, then looked at her new friend.**

**"Alexandra." she said.**

**The dark haired girl looked over at the two.**

**"Yeah?" she asked.**

**"This is Caspian. Caspian, this is Alexandra." Lucy introduced.**

**Caspian smiled charmingly at her and Alexandra returned it, but was a little wary of him.**

**After all, he was very handsome and handsome men she met tended to be demons in disguise who try to kill, eat and/or rape her.**

**"Caspian!" they heard Edmund call.**

**The dark haired man smiled at the younger boy and went towards him with a towel and wrapped it around him.**

**"Lucy, don't take this the wrong way, but where in the furry hell are we?" Alexandra asked.**

**She heard a snort and reeled back when she saw a minotaur standing beside her and saw that there was a man with a goat's head there too.**

**"This is Narnia." Lucy said smiling.**

**"Uh huh. I don't know what or where that is, but I'm assuming it's some other worldly dimension." Alexandra said.**

**"You're handling this well." Edmund said as he and Caspian came up beside her.**

**"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked Caspian.**

**"No. Not this time." he said.**

**"I'm lost again." Alexandra said.**

**"How did you get here?" Edmund asked her.**

**Alexandra laughed nervously, brushing some stray hairs out of her face.**

**"That's a, uh, good question. And it has a very weird answer." she said vaguely.**

**The three gave her curious looks, then turned around as they heard screaming and the four saw Eustace was rolling around on the deck, some sort of animal crawling on him.**

**"Now calm down, sir." it said.**

**"Get that thing off me!" Eustance cried.**

**Alexandra couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from her.**

**The kid was getting attacked by a large mouse!**

**Well she has seen stranger things before.**

**Eustace was finally able to fling to mouse off of him, and the poor creature wound up flying towards Alexandra, so she caught him.**

**The mouse snorted and brushed off his fur, then looked up at the woman who caught him.**

**"Thank you for your assistance, milady, you may put me down now." he said in an English accent.**

**"All right." she said bending down and setting him on the deck, back on his feet.**

**"Reepicheep!" Lucy cried.**

**The mouse, now identified as Reepicheep, turned to the young girl and her brother, smiling.**

**"Oh. Your Majesties." he said, bowing to them, confusing the ravenette even more.**

**"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.**

**"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But tell me, who is this young woman with you? She's quite lovely." Reepicheep said looking at Alexandra.**

**That question made the Pevensies and Caspian look at her too.**

**"Alexandra, hi. I have no idea how I got here, but I'm assuming magic and thank you for the compliment. You're probably the most polite male I've ever met. Human or creature." she said.**

**The creature part made the Pevensies give her a strange look, but Reepicheep just smiled and thanked her.**

**"And what to do about this hysterical interloper?" the mouse asked pointing at Eustace as he stood up.**

**"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" he yelled pointing at Reepicheep.**

**"Now now, just because he's better lookin' than you, doesn't give you the right to be mean." Alexandra said in a patronizing tone, making Edmund and Caspian laugh.**

**"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir" Reepicheep said.**

**"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace cried.**

**"He always talks." a man said.**

**"Acutaully, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said making Alexandra and the crew laugh.**

**She noticed that his accent sounded English, but had an undertone of Hispanic in it.**

**He looked Hispanic too with his tanned skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

**"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep said.**

**"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace demanded.**

**Alexandra gave him a look.**

**This guy was almost as annoying as Cameron and Blayne and Kyle and everyone other annoying jerk from Sunnydale that she met.**

**"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep inquired.**

**Alexandra chuckled as she saw Edmund actually looked like he was contemplating it, until Lucy saw and elbowed him.**

**"Edmund!" she scolded, but wound up laughing too.**

**"I demand to know, just where in blazes am I?" Eustace asked, still freaking out.**

**"You're on the Dawn Treader." a minotaur said stepping up to him.**

**The ravenette laughed at the look on the blonde's face as he saw the creature.**

**"The finest ship in Narnia's navy."**

**Eustace groaned and then fell to the floor, unconscious, making everyone laugh and leaving the minotaur confused.**

**"Was it something I said?" the minotaur asked Caspian as he walked over, a grin on his face.**

**"See to him, will you?" he said.**

**"Your Majesty." the minotaur nodded as he picked up the boy.**

**Caspian then went back to where the Pevensies and Alexandra were, and walked up the staircase behind them, standing a few steps up.**

**"Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia." Caspian announced.**

**Alexandra looked around her as everyone bowed, then she got down to her knees too, still feeling rather confused by the whole situation.**

**King?**

**Queen?**

**Narnia?**

**Talking mice?**

**Minotaur?**

**What the hell was going on?**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Explanations"**

**Everyone stood back up and went back to their own affairs as Caspian walked over to the King and Queen and the rather dumbfounded stranger.**

**Lucy looked over to her as she stood back up.**

**"I guess you'll be wanting some answers." she said.**

**"Yeah. Pretty much." Alexandra said.**

**Lucy smiled at her, then her blue eyes widened as they trailed down to the older girl's arm.**

**"Alexandra, what happened to you?" she asked.**

**"What?" Edmund asked.**

**"She's bleeding!" Lucy said.**

**Alexandra looked down at her arm and noticed that the girl was right.**

**She lifted it up towards her and inspected it, finding four large claw marks on her peach colored skin.**

**"Wow, that thing really got me good." she commented.**

**"What thing?" Edmund asked.**

**Caspian took her arm and tore off a piece of her towel, then wrapped it securely around the wound to stop the bleeding, concern in his dark eyes as he looked at the girl, who seemed to be nonchalant about the wound she had received.**

**"Uh, well,-Oh, what the hell." she sighed.**

**"It was a demon." she said.**

**The three royals and the mouse gave her a look.**

**"What? So different worlds, magic, talking animals and stuff can exist, but demons can't? Let me tell you, demons were on earth thousands of years before humans were." Alexandra said matter of factually.**

**"Why have we never seen them then?" Edmund asked.**

**"They don't live out in the open. They usually stay in hiding where they won't be hunted down by angery mobs and come out at night to feed or just kill. And they mostly stay where crime is at a high rate, so no one suspects anything. Like California." she explained.**

**Lucy gave her a concerned look, noticing that the girl had an American accent.**

**Could she be from California?**

**Were her brother and sister safe in America?**

**"Are there any demons in England?" she asked.**

**Alexandra noticed the worry on the girl's face.**

**"Not a lot. Maybe just vampires." she said remembering Spike and Drusilla.**

**"But, they mostly leave. Not much excitement, I guess. No offence!" she said.**

**"Vampires?" Caspian asked.**

**Alexandra turned to face him.**

**"Yeah. And werewolves, witches, giant snake demon things, mummies, mantis people, demon cyborgs, chaos mages and a bunch of other nasty creatures." she said.**

**Caspian looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and noticed the way her eyes changed.**

**They took on a dark light, as if remembering something tragic.**

**Could she have faced more than the demon that attacked her?**

**"So, what about you guys?" she asked turning back to the Pevensies.**

**Lucy took Alexandra to Caspian's room where he gave them some of his clothing to change into and the Valiant Queen told the American everything that happened to her.**

**Alexandra was hooked onto the story of how they first came to Narnia through the wardrobe, met Aslan, defeated the White Witch, stayed for 15 years, then accidentally found themselves back in their own world, back to their original ages, then returned a year later to see that 1300 years had passed in Narnia and they had to work together with Caspian to defeat the Telmarines, his people, from killing the rest of the Narnians.**

**After they dressed, Lucy looked at her reflection in a mirror with a frown.**

**"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked.**

**"It's these clothes." Lucy said.**

**"You look great." Alexandra said stepping up beside her.**

**"But I'm not beautiful." the younger girl sighed.**

**The ravenette looked at her, shocked.**

**"Who told you that?" she asked.**

**The brunette looked at her.**

**"No one. It's the truth though. I'm not beautiful like Susan."**

**Alexandra sighed and wrapped and arm around the younger girl.**

**"So what? I don't look like Cordelia or Buffy, the two hottest girls at my school, but I don't complain."**

**"Do any men fancy you?" Lucy asked, staring at her reflection.**

**"Yeah, sure. But they turn out to be hideous demons in disguise who try to kill me afterwards." she said.**

**Lucy looked at her, shocked.**

**Was that a joke?**

**But she saw the seriousness in her eyes and looked away, guilty to have said that.**

**"You know who you remind me of?" Alexandra asked.**

**"Who?" the Valiant Queen asked.**

**"My best friend, Willow." the ravenette said.**

**Lucy looked back to her and saw that she was smiling at her.**

**"She is beautiful in an innocent way, just like you. Never think you aren't pretty, because there are hundreds of girls who would kill to have your looks. I'd kill for those pretty blue eyes of yours."**

**Lucy blushed and laughed, feeling better.**

**"C'mon, the boys are probably waitin'." Alexandra said.**

**The two girls then exited the room and found Edmund and Caspian changed into dry, Narnian styled clothes.**

**The ravenette had to admit, Edmund looked way better in those clothes than the ones he was wearing before.**

**The two boys looked up and saw Alexandra walk down the stairs, smiling, looking fine in the white tunic, black pants and matching boots she wore.**

**Lucy looked fine too, but they couldn't help but tease her since she didn't seem to like being dressed in men's clothing, but their teasing was rewarded by Alexandra slapping them both across the back of their heads as she and Lucy gave them a look that could kill.**

**But the older girl's look was worse.**

**Caspian could have sworn that he saw a primal hue of green swirl in her chocolate irises.**

**The King then lead them all into his study, smiling as he saw the three look around the room in awe.**

**Lucy walked up to a gold statue of a lion's head on the wall, smiling.**

**"Aslan." she said.**

**"Look, Susan's bow and arrows." she said walking over to the weapons on display.**

**"Lucy." Caspian said.**

**He took a box out of a cupboard and brought it over to her.**

**"My healing cordial and dagger." she said happy.**

**She went to take them, but paused and looked up at the King.**

**"Oh, may I?" she asked.**

**"Of course, they're yours." Caspian said, amused.**

**"Peter's sword." Edmund said walking over to where Alexandra was.**

**She was staring at a magnificent sword that had a lion's head on the hilt and the Just King came next to her, staring at it too in longing.**

**"Yes. I looked after it as promised." Caspian said walking over to stand on the girl's other side.**

**He picked up the sword and turned to face Edmund.**

**"Here, hold it if you wish." **

**"No, no, it's yours." Edmund protested.**

**"Peter gave it to you." he said.**

**Caspian walked back and reached onto a shelf.**

**"I did save this for you though." he said.**

**Alexandra grew excited, wondering what sort of weapon the Just would get, but was disappointed when she saw what it was.**

**The King smiled brightly as he tossed it to the boy.**

**"A flashlight?" she asked.**

**"Seriously?"**

**Edmund met her eyes and couldn't help but agree with her.**

**His younger sister got a dagger and some magic healing medicine, and the poor boy got a flashlight?**

**"That's almost as big of a rip off as Principal Snyder making the teachers give all the athletes higher grades just because they're athletes!" she said.**

**Lucy sighed, while Caspian gave her a confused look, not understanding.**

**"That sucks." Edmund agreed.**

**"I know! It's a slap to the face to the rest of us who worked hard to earn our grades. But no, Snyder decides to hand them over to the kids who don't even work for them just because they're **_**athletes**_** and are on a **_**winning streak**_**. I bet they're all on some sort of performance enhancer, which is illegal. And it doesn't matter anyway, since some sort of fish demon is killing them all off." she ranted.**

**"Fish demon?" Lucy asked.**

**"Performance enhancers?" Edmund asked.**

**"A type of drug that makes you stronger, faster and better at sports, but also make you crazy." Alexandra explained.**

**"This fish demon..." Caspian said.**

**The three looked at him.**

**"Was it the same demon that attacked you?" he asked.**

**His eyes were looking at the arm that he had recently bandaged and Lucy gave out a jovial cry as she handed her healing cordial over to the older girl, telling her to drink a drop and the wound would be healed.**

**Alexandra shrugged and did as told, the liquid tasting like cinnamon as it hit her tongue.**

**She then gasped as she felt her arm feel as tingly and took off the wrap to see that the four marks had vanished.**

**She laughed and hugged the younger girl.**

**"You officially rule, Luce!" she said.**

**Lucy laughed too at the joy her new friend felt.**

**The ravenette then pulled away and looked at the King.**

**"So, what's next?" she asked.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"The 7 Lords"

**"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." Caspian said, showing the two girls and boy the map of Narnia.**

**"Peace?" Edmund asked, surprised and pleased.**

**"In just three years." the King said.**

**"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling a bit flirtatiously.**

**Edmund gave her a curious look while Alexandra bit back a grin.**

**"No. Not one to compare with your sister." Caspian said.**

**"Hang on." Alexandra said, clearing her throat.**

**"If there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble, then why are Luce and Ed here? And me?" she asked, becoming serious.**

**"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian said, glancing at the map.**

**"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked.**

**"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The Seven Lords of Telmar." the King said.**

**He turned around to reveal pictures drawn of seven different men and Alexandra walked up beside him to get a closer look.**

**"They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."**

**"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked.**

**"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian said, gaining a fond smile from Alexandra.**

**"Well, what's east of the Lone islands?" Lucy asked, pointing at something on the map.**

**"Uncharted waters." Drinian said.**

**"Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." he said.**

**Lucy looked over at her brother, who was smiling in amusement.**

**"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked.**

**"Dude, I was recently attacked by a fish demon. I think it's possible." Alexandra said in the Captain's defence.**

**"All right, Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said, lifting up an apple that was on his desk and took a bite out of it.**

**Alexandra was watching as Edmund and Caspian playfully fought each other with swords.**

**It was much more exciting than when Buffy and Giles did it.**

**The two royals were ducking under the blades, colliding them, swinging them together, as they unintentionally drew themselves closer to each other, until their blades met at the ends and lean on each other's shoulder, ending the duel.**

**They pulled away as the crew applauded and the American whistled loudly to show her appreciation of the free show.**

**"You've grown stronger." Caspian said, placing his hand on the Just King's shoulder.**

**"Seems I have." he said.**

**"All right, back to work!" Drinian called.**

**The Kings went their separate ways, Alexandra following the young man as he went to get a drink of water.**

**"Your Highness." a crewman said, handing him a cup.**

**"Thank you." he said, offering him a smile.**

**"Nice moves there, Ed." Alexandra complimented.**

**"Thanks." he said.**

**Edmund then sat across from his sister, who was busy working on some clothing.**

**"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just...tip off the edge?" Lucy asked.**

**"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." he said to his younger sister.**

**"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." someone said.**

**Alexandra bit back a groan of frustration as she turned to see Eustace was up from his 'rest', still with his sour expression.**

**"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.**

**"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said, making Edmund and Alexandra roll their eyes.**

**"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep said, coming over.**

**"Find your sea legs?" he asked the blonde.**

**"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Eustace said.**

**Edmund, who had taken a sip of his water, almost spat it out when he heard her cousin say that and Alexandra let out a snort, not believing the words.**

**"I don't think he has a cute anything." the mouse joked making the American giggle.**

**"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said, walking off in a huff, but wound up bumping into someone taller than him, who also turned out to be the young King.**

**"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked, amusement in his tone.**

**"That's funny. I thought we saved your life." he said, smiling.**

**"You held me against my will!" the blonde accused.**

**"Ha!" the mouse scoffed.**

**"Did I?" the King asked, his smile growing.**

**"In, what I say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" the blonde continued.**

**"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked.**

**"Whatever gave that away?" Alexandra asked with a fake English accent.**

**"He's just warming up." Edmund said.**

**"Land ho!" a crewman cried.**

**Everyone turned to see an island in the far off distance.**

**At sunset, Edmund and Alexandra were with Caspian, Tavros the minotaur and Drinian as they looked at the island through a telescope.**

**"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." the Captain said.**

**"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said.**

**The telescope was then handed to Edmund, who had a confused look on his face.**

**"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." he said taking a look.**

**"Seems suspious." Drinian said.**

**Edmund handed the telescope over to the American and she saw that it was completely abandoned, not a living being, except for the birds, were in sight.**

**"I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund said, with a calculating look.**

**When no one said anything, he turned to see the awkward looks on the two men's faces.**

**"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked noticing the awkward silence.**

**"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." the Captain said.**

**"Oh, right." Edmund said.**

**"We'll use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore." Caspian said, agreeing with Edmund's idea.**

**"Aye." the Captain said.**

**"Tavros." Caspian said to the minotaur.**

**"Man the longboats, furl sail and prepare to drop anchor!" the minotaur called.**

**The crewmen all bustled about, preparing for departure from the ship to scout of the island.**

**The King held his arm out to Alexandra, offering a charming smile, and she accepted his arm, allowing him to lead her off to get ready.**

**Not too long after, Caspian, Edmund, Alexandra, Lucy, Reepicheep and Eustace were in a small boat with four other men, rowing to the island.**

**"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep cheered.**

**They were at the land where the piers were, and the men helped the women out first.**

**Well, Caspian helped Alexandra out since they were seated at the front of the boat.**

**"Couldn't this have waited til the morning?" Eustace complained.**

**"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep said.**

**"Listen." Lucy said.**

**"Where is everyone?" she asked.**

**The island was completely silent. Not even the birds were making a single sound.**

**"Come on, jelly legs." Reepicheep said, extending a paw to Eustace.**

**"I'm capable of doing it myself." he said going to pull himself onto the pier, then tripped and fell.**

**Reepicheep sighed.**

**"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked looking at Lucy and Edmund.**

**"Maybe he was adopted." Alexandra said.**

**The Pevensies sighed as they followed the King up the steps and onto the land, looking around the deserted area, weapons at their sides.**

**A bell tolled, probably from a church or clock tower, making Lucy draw her dagger and Caspian point his crossbow.**

**"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." Caspian ordered.**

**"We'll head on." he said taking his place next to Alexandra.**

**"If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."**

**"Yes, Your Majesty." the mouse said.**

**The Valiant Queen sent the King a look, silently asking if he had said that all just to impress her new friend.**

**He caught the look and the meaning behind it, blushing and clearing his throat as he continued on, making the youngest royal smile in amusment as Eustace gave a curious look.**

**Had he missed something?**

**Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Alexandra and Eustace walked into the dark, deserted city, trying to find any life, but it was terribly silent.**

**It had an ominous feel to it.**

**To Alexandra, it felt like the Master's lair, because, even though you couldn't see it, you could still feel the danger around.**

**No, wait...it felt more like the nightmare world, when everyone's worst fears came to life and nearly destroyed them.**

**She found herself cursing Nazis and clowns with butcherknives.**

**"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked.**

**Edmund, Alexandra, Caspian and Lucy were all standing in front of a building, about to enter, when they heard him, so the dark haired, dark eyed English male turned to him.**

**"Do you want to come here and guard...something?" he asked.**

**"Ah, yes." the blonde cried, running over.**

**"Good idea, cousin. Very, uh...logical."**

**Logical.**

**Alexandra doubted there was any need for logic in this world.**

**Caspian looked at her before he went to Eustace, handing him a spare dagger he had to defend himself.**

**"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." the blonde said as the two brunettes and two ravenettes walked in.**

**The building was filled with large bronze bells hanging over them and statues of what looked like Kings and windows with lovely designs crafted into the colorful glass, giving them the telltale signs that they were in an old church.**

**"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace called from outside.**

**Edmund turned on his torch and saw a table with books piled up on it, so he drew his sword and walked over, the Valiant Queen, American and King following him.**

**There was a book wide open that had names written down, many of which were crossed out.**

**"Who are all these people?" Alexandra asked.**

**"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.**

**"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy said, noticing the numbers next to the names.**

**"Slave traders." Caspian said.**

**A bell began tolling, making the four jump and look up and see men dropping down from ropes.**

**"Look out!" Caspian cried.**

**He began shooting some of the men with arrows, but when it proved to be futile, he drew his blade and started fighting, his three companions doing the same.**

**Alexandra felt lucky that she at least learned something about swordsplay from Giles a few months ago or else she'd be doomed in his situation.**

**The fight was stopped when a girlish scream was heard.**

**They turned to see that a man was holding Eustace captive.**

**"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again..." the man said, holding a dagger to the blonde's throat.**

**"I'd say you should drop your weapons."**

**"Like a girl?" Eustace complained.**

**"Now!" the man ordered.**

**Lucy frowned and threw her sword to the floor.**

**"Put it down." a man said.**

**Caspian lowered his weapon slowly, then set it down on the stone floor.**

**"Eustace." Edmund growled as he dropped his sword.**

**Alexandra sighed and dropped her sword then raised her hands over her head.**

**"Put them in irons." the man holding the blonde ordered.**

**The men then grabbed the three royals and American, putting chains and handcuffs on them.**

**"Get your hands off me!" Lucy said.**

**"Let's take these three to the market." the man holding Eustace said, gestering to the blonde, female ravenette and chesnut brunette.**

**"Let go!" Lucy cried.**

**"Send those two to the dungeons." the man, Pug, said pointing at Edmund and Caspian.**

**"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am your King!" Caspian yelled, struggling with the men who held him.**

**Alexandra tried to get away from the man holding her, but he punched her in the face, right in front of the already furious Caspian.**

**"You'll pay for that!" he growled out at the man.**

**"Actually...someone else is going to pay…for all of you." a man said.**

**The men then began dragging the four off, laughing all the while, as the two siblings tryed to break free and run to each other.**

**"No! Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy cried.**

**"Lucy!" Edmund called, fighting them off.**

**The Just King was then hit over the head by the hilt of one of his captor's sword, knocking him out as he and Caspian were dragged to the dungeons and Lucy, Alexandra and Eustace were dragged off to the market to be sold as slaves.**

**"You son of a bitch!" Alexandra snarled her eyes flashing a demonic green.**

**She began struggling, feeling the power left over from the hyena coming to surface, so more men ran over and grabbed her, trying to subdue her as she thrashed around, kicking her legs out and hitting one of her captors in the face with the back of her head.**

**One slave trader got mad enough, that he wrapped a chain around her neck, pulling tightly until she passed out from the lack of oxygen to her lungs.**

**"No! Edmund!" the Valiant Queen's stricken voice echoed around the church as she watched her brother's almost lifeless form being taken farther away from her.**

**Then her eyes went to Alexandra being carried off with chains around her neck, legs and arms, feeling despaired that she had to go through this.**

**She really wished that Peter and Susan were there...**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Escape"**

Alexandra groaned as she woke up and opened her eyes to see that she, Lucy and Eustace were all chained up and were lined up on the ground with a bunch of other slaves who were humans and Narnians.

Eustace was whining about being chained up and how this was all his dreadful counsins' fault along with that stupid Caspian and pathetic American.

Alexnadra swiftly kicked his leg, making him yelp and shut up.

"Alexandra, you're awake!" Lucy cried.

"Yep and my head and everything else hurts like hell." she groaned.

She looked around, curious of the slave traders chasing a group of people, a man and young girl running after a chart that had people in it, trying to save his wife.

The traders then brought then over to a dingy and loaded them into it.

The three other worlders watched as the boat sailed off into the water and gasped in fright when they saw a green mist rolling over the waved, Alexandra flinching when she felt the dark aura like that of the Hellmouth and then grit her teeth as she saw the mist swallow up the slaves before it faded away.

"What was that? What happened?" Eustace asked.

"I don't think we wanna know." Alexandra said.

The men who captured them then pulled them up and dragged them over to a stage and began bidding on them.

Lucy was up first.

"I bid 60!" someone called.

"I bid 80!" someone else yelled.

"I bid 100 for the little lady!" another man yelled.

"120!"

"150!"

"Any more bids?" asked Pug.

Lucy then had a sign put around her neck and pushed her off to the side before they brought up Alexandra who gave him a nasty girl, her eyes flashing green.

"And now for this young lady! She's quite lovey and can do many things with her...feisty spirit." Pug said with a sneer making the American bare her teeth at him in anger.

"We'll start the bids at 100!"

"I bid 120!"

"150!"

"170!"

"200!" yelled out a handsome man who looked to be in his thirties.

Alexandra was not happy to be sold off to him because he looked like Ampata, the Incan mummy who had killed all those people and nearly killed Willow.

"Sold!"

Pug placed a sign around the seventeen year old's necl and pushed her over to where Lucy was as he dragged Eustace to his feet.

"And now for this...fine specimen...who'll kick off the bidding?"

No one seemed very interested in buying the blonde which made the two girls feel slightly bad for him.

"Come on now he may not look like much but he's strong."

"Yeah, he's strong all right. Smells like the near end of a Minotaur!" someone said.

ALexandra snorted at that as some people laughed, but she stopped when Lucy gave her a disaproving look.

"That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running." Eustace said making the American roll her eyes.

"Dude, don't help them." she said.

"But they just insulted me!" he said.

"So what? People insult me all the time. I just smile, give smart retort to where it hurts the most and move on to my next class." the girl said.

"You're probably failing all your subjects." the boy said rudly.

"Hey, I am proud to say that I have maintaned a minimum B and C average while demon hunting every week and I at least had my first kiss, where as you have possibly sent many girls fleeing." she said with a cheerful grin.

Many people in the ground, including the Ampata look a like, chuckled at their banter.

"Back to the bidding!" Pug said.

"I'll take them off your hands." a familiar voice said as ALexandra noticed Caspian, Edmund and an old man being lead out from a dungeon.

"I'll take them all off your hands!"

A man pulled off a blue cloak to reveal Drinian and Reepicheep (who was the one speaking) on his shoulder.

Many other people threw off their cloaks to reveal the crew of the Dawn Treader were in the crowd and they all drew their swords for a battle.

"For Narnia!" Reepicheep yelled.

"I love that mouse." Alexandra said with a smile to Lucy who laughed.

A fight then broke out, Reepicheep coming over to unlock the chains as Eustace ran off.

"Thanks, Reep. I knew you'd come." lucy said.

"You make one hell of an entrance. I give it 10 for originality, an 8 for style and, hey, a 20 if when we get outta here." Alexandra said.

"You're too kind." Reepicheep said with a bow.

The two girls then got into the battle too, Lucy using a large book and ALexnadra using a chain like a whip as the slaves even joined in the fray.

Soon after, they all had the traders in chains and shoved into the jail.

Lucy rana off to Edmund, hugging him as Alexandra walked over to the group calmly, Reep on her shoulder.

"ALexandra!" Caspian called as he saw her.

He ran over, worry and happiness on his face at the sight of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I mean, hey, I've stopped an apocolypse and fought pleanty of nasty demons before. I can survive this." she said with a smile.

"You truely are a peculiar one." the young King said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said before she went over to Edmund and hugged him, asking if he was fine, not seeing the slight jealousy in a pair of dark eyes.

The crew then decided to head back to the ship, the slaves cheering for them.

A man then ran up to Caspian, his daughter right behind him, pulling on his shirt.

"Hold it." Drinian said, blocking the man from the King.

"My wife was taken just this morning." the man said.

"It's all right, Drinian." Caspian said.

The Captain let the man go.

"I beg you, take me with you." the man said.

"I want to come." the girl said.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." the man said.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the sea my whole life." the man said as his daughter was held back by her aunt.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said.

"Thank you."

"But, Daddy!" Gael cried.

"Have I never not come back?" he asked her.

He hugged her.

"Now be good."

Lucy and Alexandra watche dthe exchange, one missing her own father while the other felt sorrow from never having that type of love from her own father her entire life.

Giles was like a father to her though, just like he was to Willow, Buffy, Oz and Cordelia.

"C'mon, Luce, let's get movin'." said the older girl.

The two then walked off with the rest of the crew, but stopped when an old man walked up to them, holding an old sword.

"This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years." the man (Edmund silently told them he was called Lord Bern, one of the seven lords) said.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said.

"It's from your golden age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." Bern continued.

ALexandra really wanted to meet the great lion and she hoped she would one day.

"Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you." bern handed the sword over to Caspian.

Caspian took the sword, making the crowd cheer as they watched.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." the young King said.

The crew and royals all began to walk off, ALexnadra stepping between the two Kings, giving the Telmarine a certain look.

He looked at her as she eyed the sword, then thrust her head in Edmund's direction.

He took the hint.

"Edmund." the young man said making the younger stop as the girl walked around to Caspian's other side.

He handed the sword over to him and Edmund stared at it in surprise and pride.

The next day on the ship, Lucy was busy sewing clothing to fit her and ALexandra as Eustace wrote in his diary and Caspian talked iwth Drinian, his gaze sometimes casting over to Alexandra and Edmund, who was working on cleaning the sword with Reepicheep peering at it.

"It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" the mouse asked.

"I'm kinda jealous that you guys all have some type of weapon and I don't." the girl said with a pout.

"That's not true. Your wit is as sharp as any sword." the mouse said.

"If you're trying to score a kiss, you're doing a very fine job at it."

Reepicheep seeme dto get flustered which made the two dark haired teens laugh at him.

Alexandra then left them as she went to go for a walk to see what was going on and that was when Caspian pulled himself away from the captain, who rolled his eyes in amusment, to go talk to the girl from a different world and time.

She was a mystery to him and he wanted to try and solve it.

"Alexandra." he greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Cas." she said.

He was a little surprised at the nick name, but shrugged it off and accepted it.

"What's up?" she asked.

He frowned before he looked up at the sky, wondering what she meant, making her giggle.

"Sorry. Uh, I meant how are you?" she clarified.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were all right." he said.

"Are you sure you're not a demon?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm quite certain. Why do you ask?"

"The only guys who are ever this nice to me are demons. I'm serious. My best guy friend is a werewolf. Another is a vampire who I always took liberty to insult because he was into my friend Buffy and I am very protective of my female friends." she explained.

He nodded as he listened.

"Does that mean the men who fancied you were all demon?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. If you wanna hear the tragic tale that is Alexandra Layla Harris' love life, talk to Lucy. I told her all about it." she said.

"You and Lucy seem to have gotten quite close." he observed.

"She reminds me of my best friend, Willow. If I had to kill anyone to protect her, I would. I mean, I threw myself at a deranged, possesed by primal animal spirits man with a big knife before to save the Willster and I'd do the same for Luce."

Caspian smiled at her.

The more he leanred about her, the more he liked her.

He never thought that he would find another woman who would gain his interest like Susan had, but Alexandra was special and everyone she met seemed to take a great liking to her.

The two were broken from their talk to see Eustace and Reepicheep were in a sword fight, the mouse trying to get the blonde to loosen up a bit with a spar.

Alexadra decided to help the boy open up more by cheering him on as the crew all watched the free show.

"C'mon, Eu, you can do it!" she cheered making the King laugh.

With Reep's jeering and coaching, he seemed to quickly inprove on his fighting, but the duel was ended by the mouse pushing Eustace down, knocking a barrel over, a scream coming from it as everyone stared when they saw the young girl, Gael, was in it.

"Look." lucy said as Alexandra joined her and helped the girl up.

"Gael. What are you doing here?" asked her father.

Everyone remained quiet and tense for a minute before he hugged his daughter, making Alexndra smile.

"Aww." she said.

Drinian came over, making everyone tense up again.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." he said as he handed an orange over to the little as.

"Welcome aboard." Lucy said as the Captain walked off.

"Your Majesty." Gael said with a curtsy making ALexandra cooe over how sweet and cute she was.

"Call me Lucy. This is Alexandra." the Valiant Queen said gestering to her American friend.

"Come on." she then brought the girl off with her to the room their were sharing.

"Come on, look lively. Back to work." Drinian called.

The crew all went back to what they were doing before they were interupted by the duel.

"Good match. I'll make a swordmen of you yet." Reep said to Eustace.

Alexandra's jaw dropped and she scoffed in disbelief when she saw the sullen boy crack a smile and noted that he should do it more often.

"Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even it would've been an entirely different result." he said as he went back to his usual frown.

"Indeed." the mouse laughed as the boy ran off.

Alexandra leaned against the side of the ship where the mouse was sitting and clicked her tongue.

"Now, see, if all teachers were like you, I'd actually like going to school." she said.

The mouse laughed at that.

TBC


End file.
